fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hogback
Hogback (ホグバック, Hogubakku), also known by his legendary medical name Dr. Hogback (ドクター・ホグバック, Dokutā Hogubakku) is a skilled surgeon who entered the employment of Moria Gecko, assisting him in creating his undead army. He was one of the major antagonists of the Thriller Bark Arc, and one of the Mysterious Four. Appearance :Voice Actor: Marcus D. Stimac (English), Hiroshi Iwasaki (Japanese) Hogback has a rotund body shape which contrasts sharply with his extremely thin limbs. Hogback's nose resembles that of a beak, his sharp pointed teeth and ears also augment his slightly monstrous visage. His mouth is usually etched in a permanent grin, along with a scar that starts from one corner of the smile, goes above his eyes and ends at the other side of his mouth. On the left side of his neck is a black tattoo consisting of two slashes that goes down to two swirls found side-by-side on his shoulder. His black hair is slicked black. Its style has changed over the years. His birthday is December 19th. The Young Past Days As child Hogback had a bowlcut with the hair framing his face on both sides of the face. He had round eyes with big eyerings and a notably small nose, especially compared to how long his nose is today. His lips were quite thin too. Hogback wore a simple, white sweater with two Japanese signs on them. On his hands he wore black gloves. On his legs he wore plain black pants and black shoes. Hogback is depicted as holding a scalpel in one hand and a medical book in the other one, next to a dead rat, indicating that he is about to dissect it. It shows that he was already studying medicine in his early childhood. Ten years prior to his debut, it had a small swirl sticking out from his front. Five years after that, it was tied in a knot in the back. Before the Timeskip He wears a fishnet vest, purple leather pants, a large dark tie, and a pair of purple gloves, which cover his long claw-like fingers. He also wears a white doctors mask under his chin, to highlight his status. Hogback also wears a pair of very small black gold-rimmed sunglasses, a violet feathery cape that is black on the inside. and a pair of purple high-heeled boots. Though at other times, Hogback is seen wearing more appropriate attire when conducting surgery. While having a button sewn back onto his coat by Cindry, Hogback was wearing a white double-breasted suit with an indigo shirt underneath, gray pants, and a dark blond feathery cape; when reminiscing the annoyance of his patients, he also wore a golden bangle and pearl-beads bracelet on his right wrist, a silver bangle and ruby-chain bracelet on the left, and rings with large jewels on each index finger and left thumb, while the other fingers having gold rings. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Hogback's overall personality is comparable to that of the Mad Scientist archetype commonly found in other works of fiction. Like many of the Fairy One Piece Tail Characters, he has a distinct laughter. His is "Fosfosfosfos". Hogback is immensely arrogant and is extremely proud of his reputation as a genius. However, despite curing numerous people with his abilities, Hogback considers his patients a necessary nuisance in order to acquire greater wealth and power, while looking down at any other doctors who could not perform what he could. His personality contrasts sharply with that of Chopper's, who believes that a true doctor must save any and every patient regardless of rewards, which leads to eventual conflicts between the two; Hogback even ridiculed Chopper for admiring him, believing the young doctor was looking up to skills that brought annoyance in the form of unending lineup of patients. Hogback also believes that through the use of Moria's power he has finally managed to overcome death, restoring corpses to life as his zombified slaves. Hogback dismisses the fact that the personality of the zombie is vastly different from the way they acted in life, and that their wills are bound to Moria. He cares little for the fate of his undead creations or the people whose shadows were stolen to create them. Despite insisting they are alive, Hogback has no respect for his creations, viciously demeaning the re-animated Cindry Victoria during his fight with Chopper and Robin. Despite being one of the more comedic villains revealed so far, Hogback can be serious at times and has been known to think several steps ahead, as seen when he requested from Moria control of some of the zombies that were normally not under his (Hogback's) control, choosing the Samurai Ryuma and Inuppe, as his personal bodyguards in case he encounters the Straw Hats and Team Natsu, and was able to use them to great effect against both Chopper, Lucy and Robin; this was downplayed when Hogback was easily outsmarted by Robin to accidentally order the two zombies to jump out of the window. A running gag in the anime is that every time he starts a dramatic speech or conducts a theory, Cindry would walk in front of him and block him from the viewers, causing him to panic slightly. Also, only noticeable in the anime, Hogback has a habit of changing the pitch of his voice while talking, especially while holding larger monologues. Relationships Friends/Allies *Cindry Victoria *Moria Gecko Family Neutral *Chopper Tony Tony *Zombies **Oz **Ryuma **Inuppe Rivals Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Robin Nico **Franky *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers Of the Mysterious Four, he is the only one to not have a Cursed Fruit ability. He is also the only one who has no abilities that give him an advantage during a fight and relies on the zombies he created to fight for him. However, he does not have absolute command over them. Moria Gecko is their true master, so Hogback only has command over them if Moria allows it. When the Straw Hats began their counterattack on Thriller Bark, Hogback showed a degree of strategic aptitude by asking Moria for control over some of Absalom and Perona's zombies, namely Ryuma and Inuppe, using both to briefly overpower Robin and Chopper. However, he was easily duped by Robin, accidentally commanding the two zombies to jump out of the window. Medical Expertise Despite his disregard for human life, Hogback is a surgeon whose knowledge of the body and skills are astonishing, performing operations that are supposedly miraculous by nature; with this profession, he was able to treat and cure practically every patient who ever came to him, and his skills and disappearance would become powerful influences on the medical community. It was stated by Chopper that the number of lives Hogback has saved amounts to how numerous the stars are at night. During his career, he cared for anyone who came to him, which brought him fame and fortune. His incredible skills allowed him to create the many creatures on Thriller Bark and even merge some beasts, along with inanimate objects, together to strengthen them. He is also responsible for increasing Absalom's fighting potential as well as modifying Oz's body with a cockpit system for Moria to pilot in. History Past The Genius Surgeon and the Tragic Actress Hogback was once a genius surgeon renowned for saving thousand of lives with his miracle operations. He was also a big fan of Cindry Victoria, a famous actress, for many years. However, his love for her was unrequited as she refused to marry him when he proposed to her (she already had a fiance). One day, ten years before the start of the series, Cindry died in an accident. Hogback was so deeply saddened by the incident that he left his profession. It was around that time that he then met Moria Gecko, who promised Hogback to help him bring Cindry back to life. Hogback then stole Cindry's corpse and together with Moria's Shadow-Shadow Fruit powers, produced a zombie created from Cindry's remains. Since then, Hogback decided to work for Moria Gecko by stitching up more bodies to be created as zombies. With the world ignorant to Hogback's reasons, his disappearance had sparked up many rumors, such as being kidnapped, and had the medical community in an uproar, while his name became legendary. A Dead Man Comes to the Island of the Dead Five years ago, Brook got captured by Thriller Bark's trap and Hogback used his shadow to revive the corpse of Jigoro. Latterly, Brook came back and blackmails the doctor to fill the island of fishes, and then salt, to exorcise all the zombies. Synopsis Thriller Bark Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Mysterious Four Category:Doctors